Only Teardrops
by Sansetto
Summary: Derek and Stiles' relationship has taken a turn for the worse, leaving them both angry and frustrated at each other. ::Based on the song Only Teardrops by Emmelie de Forest and the end of the episode Unleashed::


**Only Teardrops**

They didn't know when it started, or even how it started. It was just something that slowly crept up on the both of them. Like an illness. The symptoms were ignored until it was too late and they became sick.

It first began with silence. Neither would speak to the other. They just simmered in their emotions refusing to look at the other. The next day, they would pretend everything was normal.

Next came disagreements. Just tense words between them. More often than not they were going against each others' plans or openly disagreeing with them before plans could even be set in motion. They just couldn't seem to agree on much anymore.

Then came the arguments. Anything would set the other off. It could be something little, like knocking over a cup of milk and soon harsh words would be exchanged. It was rare for an argument to end softly. More often they were screaming at each other until they were red in the face and up in each others' faces. The next morning their voices would be so hoarse, they'd just lapse into silence.

Lastly came the violence. They weren't sure who threw the first punch, or if they punched each other at the same time. They only thing they knew is that the next second they were on the ground, blindly throwing punches at each other. They made sure to leave bruises and sometimes even bite marks. The next day they would avoid each other as they nursed their wounds.

Tonight was no exception.

"What were you thinking throwing Isaac out like that?" asked Stiles, anger lacing his words.

"It's for the best," replied Derek tensely.

"The best for what?" The teen let out a scoff, "You're lucky he has Scott to go to, other wise he would have been left out in rain!"

"Did you drive all this way just to lecture me?"

Stiles' jaw dropped open in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he screeched, letting his anger go. "Do you realize what you could have done? You threw a glass at him! You know how he is!"

"It's for the best," Derek said again, crossing his arms, trying not to get angry.

"Best for what?" Stiles cried desperately.

"The pack!"

"What pack? Last time I checked, you don't have a pack! Erica is dead, Boyd is off doing God-knows-what, Peter still has an Alpha's mentality, Scott wants nothing to do with your "pack", and now you just kicked out Isaac! All you've got is your sister who hasn't even finished healing yet!"

"Shut the fuck up, Stiles!" Derek growled.

"Why? Because I'm pointing out the truth?" Stiles stepped up close to Derek and stabbed him in the chest with his finger. "You always avoid the truth, you just want to see what you want to see! Stop living in the fantasy world Derek!"

Derek let out a rough laugh, getting into Stiles' face. "Stop living in the fantasy world? Speak for yourself! You're the one that is running around with werewolves, thinking he's helping. All you're doing is getting in the way and causing more problems than we need! From day one, you've been nothing but a pain in my ass! Before you know it, you'll end up dead in a ditch somewhere!"

Stiles quickly blinked back the burning in his eyes and screamed, "I would like to see you figure everything out! Without me you would have never found where Boyd was being kept! Without me you would have been dying in the school parking lot! Without me you wouldn't have been able-"

Derek's chest was heaving and his eyes were flashing back and forth between red and their normal color, as he watched Stiles stumble and fall, clutching his cheek.

"You're nothing but a hyperactive kid that runs everyone up the wall," spat Derek, grabbing Stiles by his shirt. "All you ever do is get you and everyone else into situations that are left to _me_ to solve!"

"Fuck you," growled Stiles.

The teen then kneed Derek in the groin, causing the Alpha to instantly drop him and let out a howl of pain. Werewolf or not, that part of the body was still sensitive. Stiles followed up with a punch to Derek's face. The Alpha somehow was able to move out of the way and throw his whole body onto the teen, sending them both to the floor again.

Stiles began to wail his hands towards Derek as they rolled around, each trying to get on top. They threw insults and curses, trying to get the other to break. They were out to kill and neither would stop until they saw the other crumpled on the floor.

It wasn't until Stiles let out an anguished scream that they both came to their senses. Derek had managed to pick Stiles up and throw him into a wooden table, causing the table to break and make Stiles cry out. The teen let out heavy sobs as he tried to pick himself up from the broken and splintered table.

Derek was instantly next to the teenager, wanting to see what was wrong.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" screamed Stiles, stumbling to his feet, while holding his right arm. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Derek's face suddenly broke as he noticed Stiles' arm was at a weird angle. He had gone too far tonight. Sure he was angry and pissed off, but he never wanted to break the teen.

"Stiles-"

"Save it Derek," Stiles interrupted bitterly, heading towards the door. "I can take care of myself, contrary to popular belief."

Derek just stood as he watched the teen leave and step into the elevator. He watched from his window as the teen stepped into the pouring rain and climbed into his jeep, before driving off. He had lost control and because of it he just lost someone very important. The Alpha didn't have to touch his cheeks or look into a mirror to know he was crying. The pain in his chest was proof enough.

_~SANSETTO~_

Stiles drove down the road, muttering angrily to himself, as he tried to ignore the pain in his broken arm. He was constantly trying to prove he wasn't as breakable as the others liked to believe, but no, he had to go and get his arm broken. All because of Derek.

At the thought of Derek, Stiles began to sob again. Fat, angry tears rolled down his cheeks and blurred his vision so much he had to pull over. Using his good hand he covered his face and leaned his head back against the headrest, letting out heart wrenching sobs.

"Why? Why? Why?" Stiles chanted. "Why did I have to fall for someone like you?"

He let out an angry cry and banged his good hand against the window. He jumped when he looked over and saw a completely soaked Derek Hale standing there. He glared and flipped him off. The Alpha just moved to the other side and climbed into the passenger side. Stiles cursed himself for not locking his doors.

They just sat in Stiles' jeep, letting silence overtake them. After a bit, Stiles braved a glance and saw a purple bruise forming on Derek's cheek. He couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face.

"Please come back," said Derek softly. "I don't want you to get in a wreck for being so angry at me."

Stiles let out an angry huff, but turned the jeep back onto the road and went back to Derek's loft. He let the werewolf help him back into the loft and up the spiral staircase that led to Derek's bed.

"Where does Cora sleep?" Stiles asked, not being able to help his curiosity.

"In the room behind the busted out wall," replied Derek, tossing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants onto the bed for Stiles.

The teen was able to get his pants, socks, and shoes off, but found it to be impossible to get his shirt off without disturbing his arm. He frowned in frustration.

"Let me help," said Derek, carefully maneuvering Stiles out of his shirt. He then helped the teen put on the shirt he had gotten out for him. "Now just wait a second, I'm gonna go get the first aid kit."

Stiles nodded, too tired to argue.

Derek was soon kneeling in front of Stiles, patching the teen up. As he did this, Stiles took the moment to fully analyze the older man. His face was definitely going to be sore in the morning and small flutter of satisfaction welled in the teen's chest, but it was quickly squashed by a sudden wave of guilt.

"'m sorry," said Derek finally, gently taking Stiles' arm and beginning to wrap it. "I just didn't want Isaac to be targeted along with me and Cora. The Alpha Pack came by earlier and attacked me and Cora. They want me to kill one of my betas and I don't want them coming back again to learn that a beta lives with me."

Stiles sighed heavily when Derek wouldn't look at him. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked softly. "Why didn't you just tell Isaac that?"

"I don't want any of them to think that I would actually consider doing it. I know how they like to jump to conclusions."

Stiles smirked, not denying the fact. He took Derek's face in his good hand and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Let's sleep for now and we'll talk about this in the morning," he said, leading Derek on top of the bed.

Derek turned Stiles onto his good side and spooned the teen's back, holding him close. Soon he had tears rolling down his cheeks and he buried his face into Stiles' shoulder. The teen began to cry as well, as he felt the dampness on his shoulder and the shaking of Derek's body.

With his good hand, Stiles grasped Derek's hand in his and held it tightly. Finally it seemed they could both see a light at the end of this dark tunnel they had both been traveling down with each other. Darker times were ahead of them, but now it seemed their relationship would take a turn for the better.


End file.
